1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charged particle beam device, and in particular, relates to a charged particle beam device that implements a pattern matching process used for identifying a desired position of a pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a charged particle beam device or the like, a pattern matching a method is used to accurately set a position of the field of view or a measurement position of a fine measurement or a fine inspection target pattern. The pattern matching method evaluates correlation values at various positions between a reference image referred to as a template and an image acquired by a charged particle beam device so as to identify a pattern with the template. Such a position identifying method is also referred to as addressing, and is used for searching a measurement target pattern or an inspection target pattern that has a known positional relationship with an addressing pattern. Japanese Patent No. 5043741 describes a technique of updating a template in such a manner that it is determined whether or not a pattern pre-registered as a recipe and intended for addressing is appropriate as an addressing pattern, and when it is determined that the pattern is inappropriate, an optimum addressing pattern is selected from a scanning electron microscope (SEM) image acquired at low magnification, and an SEM image region including the selected pattern is cut as a template.
As described above, an SEM used for measuring and inspecting a semiconductor is controlled by an operation program referred to as a recipe. As a result, a process that optimizes a recipe as described in Japanese Patent No. 5043741 is very important for highly accurate measurement and high throughput of measurement. On the other hand, the process that optimizes a recipe consumes certain time. It is desired to provide a device that suppresses such processing time as much as possible and realizes highly accurate and high-throughput measurement. In order to adequately continue measurement and inspection processes without a change in a condition of addressing and the like, it is desirable to include a process that suppresses occurrence of an addressing error during measurement and inspection. However, Japanese Patent. No. 5043741 does not describe such a process.
Hereinafter, a charged particle beam device that is aimed at maintaining a high success rate of a pattern search in the course of a pattern search is proposed. Further, a charged particle beam device that is aimed at positioning the field of a view in a measurement target pattern or an inspection target pattern without pre-registration of a template intended for addressing is proposed.